Courtneeey
by rooh-dxc
Summary: -Inspirada en la cancion Jenny de The click five- DXC


**Hola! este fic esta inspirado en la cancion "jenny" de "the click five" (que raro ¿no? jaja) bueno, trate de que no se pareciera a un songfic, pero bueno, es lo que me salio...**

**Si alguien quiere escuchar la cancion, busquen en el ares "the click five" y les aparecen una lista, busquen jenny. O si no, pongan jenny,solo, pero no se, talves haya otras canciones con ese nombre..**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mis fics anteriores, en verdad les agradesco.**

**Bueno ahora si...**

****

**

* * *

**

Povs Duncan

Estaba solo, sentado en el borde de la escalera, esperando a que salgan mis amigos, tome mi celular, conecte mis auriculares, y empecé a escuchar Horcas* y espere a que salieran de la clase, me quede unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y la música fuerte, hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro, me doy vuelta y ahí estaba ella..

-Hola, bebé-

-hola, princesa-

-oye, no has visto a Geoff, bridge la busca-

- creo que esta en las duchas-

-oh bueno, ahora le digo, adiós duncan-

-adiós-

Espere uno minutos mas hasta que salieron mis amigos de sus clases, luego de ahí, en la salida, nos encontramos a las chicas (Bridggette, Gwen y Courtney).

Y todos no fuimos juntos a beber algo.

Llegamos al bar, y nos sentamos todos uno al lado del otro, Bridggete en la punta, al lado de ella Geoff, después le seguía Gwen al lado de ella Trent, luego yo, y a mi lado Courtney. Estábamos conversando sobre lo aburrida que fue la clase, hasta que vino la camarera a tomar nuestras ordenes, todos pedimos licuados, ya que era perfecto para esta hora y con este calor, y se me ocurrió contar chistes, todos se reían, realmente la estábamos pasando bien, Bridgge y Court, lloraban de la risa, yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, y Courtney puso su mano sobre la mía y me dice riendo

- ah (suspiro) te adoro- y siguió riendo, yo solo sonreí.

* * *

Courtney se encontraba en la clase de matemáticas, se la notaba realmente aburrida, no era que no le gustase esa materia, pero, el profesor realmente la hacia aburrida, seguía mirando a la nada, hasta que le lance un papel a la cara, reacciono, y abrió la nota…

-Hola nena- le escribí, al parecer le molesto la nota, porque se dio la vuelta, y me lanzo una mirada asesina, luego se levanto y tiro la nota al tacho de basura. ¿Que le sucede, ella me llama bebe, después no me llama, dice que me adora y ahora me ignora? ¿Cual es el problema?

Al finalizar la clase, era la hora de almorzar, fui a la cafetería, y vi que Courtney estaba con los chicos y con bridgg en una mesa, no tarde ni un segundo en ir con ella…

-Hola Court-

-Hola-

Me senté junto a ella, muy cerca y ella se corrió unos centímetros y continuo hablando con Bridggette. Cuando esta con sus amigos, demuestra resistencia ante mi. Me vuelve loco, cada ves que cambia su manera de pensar

* * *

Antes de que saliera de la clase, me dirigí a su mesa, donde se encontraba guardando los útiles…

-Oye Court, ¿te gustaría salir a tomar algo?-

-no lo se Duncan, tengo mucha tarea, y tengo que estudiar, para la semana que viene-

-¿estudiar? falta una semana todavía para el examen, vamos-

-lo pensare, y luego te llamo, ¿bien?-

-bien, adiós-

-adiós- y se fue, dejándome confundido

A la noche recibí un mensaje de Courtney…

-Hola Duncan, lo siento pero no podré ir-

No termine de leer, que ya había recibido otro mensaje…

-cambio de planes, ¿a que hora vienes por mí?-

Sonreí, y le conteste que a las 19:00 hs pasaría por ella.

* * *

Estábamos en la puerta de su casa, ella bajo de mi moto, y se me quedo mirando muy de cerca, me dio el casco que le había prestado y se acerco aun mas, yo cerré los ojos, podía sentir la respiración de ella, estábamos tan cerca, yo estire mis labios, y me quede por unos dos segundos esperando el beso que nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos, ya había abierto la puerta de su casa, me saludo con la mano y cerro la puerta.

Primero, me dice que no, después que si, me tiene en suspenso y luego ni se mueve ¿cual es el problema?

Couurtneey

ESO ME ESTA MATANDO

* * *

Al otro día en clase, no la veía por ningún lado, sino estaba en el patio, ni en la cafetería solo quedaba un lugar, la biblioteca, entre, y ahí estaba, en un sillón, apartado de todos leyendo como siempre, ella necesita su propio espacio, apartado de la gente. Me acerque hacia ella…

-Court-

-Duncan, necesito hablar con vos-

-¿que sucede?-

-no se, estoy rara, cambiada, me pongo en tu lugar, y tenes todo la razón en enojarte conmigo-

-pero, si yo no estoy enojado-

-¿ah no?-

-no-

Se levanto del sillón, cerro el libro, me beso la mejilla, y se fue

Couurtneey

¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA…?

Me toque la mejilla, y fui corriendo atrás de ella, la tome de la muñeca y le dije sin rodeos

-Me tienes arto, con tu modo de pensar, primero me dices que no, después que si, decídete, sabes que me gustas ¿ que mas quieres que haga? ¿Que me arrodille y te pida que seas mi novia? – le dije arrodillándome.

Al parecer la pregunta la sorprendió, porque no me contesto muy rápido

-Lo si-siento yo- pero la interrumpí, no quería escuchar mas, solo me levante, di la vuelta y me fui, realmente dolido

Couurtneey…

ESO ME ESTA MATANDO….

ESO ME ESTA MATANDO….

-Si- grito desde lejos, yo solo di la vuelta, y fui a donde estaba ella, iba hablar pero me interrumpió, dándome un beso

Couurtneey…

* * *

**Bueno, he aqui, mi intento de que no se pareciera a un songfic...**

**Creo que a Duncan lo estoy haciendo demasiado blando ¿no?, bueno se lo merece por lo que pasa en TDWT.**

**La banda Horcas -segun mi primo- es heavy, pero no se si es la que escuchan los punks, no estoy al tanto de sus gustos en la musica, y ademas, no se me ocurria otra banda, si esa banda, no tiene nada que ver con los punks, sepan disculpar...**

**si les gusto dejen un review-!**


End file.
